


I can hear you even when you're not talking

by herilaveur



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herilaveur/pseuds/herilaveur
Summary: What if Lucas could hear everyone's thoughts and he hated it?Would someone ever allow him to appreciate that gift and make sense of it?
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 7
Kudos: 153





	1. A different voice

It all started 2 years ago. 2 years, 4 months and 18 days to be precise. Lucas knows the date by heart. That's easy. It all started on his 15th birthday. 

He wasn't exactly surprised. He expected it. His mother warned him. But he didn't think it would be as time-consuming, as embarrassing, and as tiring.   
He imagined it would be fun, but now he sees no advantage to it.

He's spent weeks fighting with himself trying to control what he hears. Because since he was 15, Lucas has been hearing all the thoughts around him. From everyone. all the time.

Like his mother,like his grandfather,like his great-grandmother...

His mother taught him that when he was 13, making him swear not to tell anyone. It was so funny to think of something and have his mother say it out loud. Like it was magic. 

Does Lucas feel magical now? No. He's feeling awfully unlucky. Because that gift, if it is a gift at all, it's useless except for making trouble.

When it first started, he started hearing everything. Dozens, hundreds of voices at the same time. Known voices, new voices, from near and far. Whispers, screams, sobs, stifled laughter...Lucas thought he'd go crazy. He soon hated the gift.

Now he's even afraid of this gift. A year ago, the verdict came down. His mother is schizophrenic. The doctor says she hears voices, but it's just her imagination. So Lucas can't help but wonder if he's imagining everything he hears. 

But he doesn't. He really hears the thoughts of the people around him.

Lucky for him, Lucas is able to control his gift. He can block out what he hears. He can also focus on one person and hear only that person. But all this is very tiring. In spite of the energy it takes, for the past year he has been blocking everything he can. He refuses to continue using his gift. 

It is only when his thoughts are about himself that it is more difficult. It's like an echo in his head that he tries not to listen. And it's working pretty well.   
He still hears Mika worrying about his behaviour and his refusal to accept himself; he hears Lisa wondering who he is every time she meets him; he hears Yann wondering why he is so withdrawn; he hears Basil looking for a joke hoping to make him smile.

It worked rather well. Until last week. 

He was coming out of math class with the gang when it happened. He heard it. A new voice. He was certain he'd never heard it before. He turned around, but the hallway was empty. In the courtyard, there was no one new. Yet he was certain, this voice was really different from the others. The echo was louder, the intonation more alive. As if this message was for him. Yet such a message would never be for him. At least not with such a powerful one. 

For a week Lucas has been trying to find that voice, to hear it again. He wants to know why it's so different from the others. Why he can't stop thinking about it. Why he can't sleep at night, why he can't seem to hear the simple word " _Perfect"_ over and over again.

A simple word that has been playing over and over in his tortured mind for a week. 

Right now he's sitting in the cafeteria at school... When he couldn't control what he heard, Lucas stopped coming here to eat. Now he can eat again with his friends without feeling possessed. He chats with Arthur when he hears the voice again. He jumps and turns around so fast that his neck hurts. But he is disappointed when he sees Yann approaching their table.

"You look happy to see me, it's a pleasure." Yann laughs as he sits down next to him. 

"Sorry, man, I'm just tired. Nothing against you."

_Blend in._

That voice. There it is again. Lucas turns around but doesn't see anyone who looks new to him.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Basil asks, looking at the door.

"No. No, why?"

Arthur says, "You look strange. Well, more than usual. You look like you're looking for someone."

"Anything. There you are, who could I be looking for?"

"A girl?"

"Anything" repeats Lucas.

Lucas is out of control. He's not focused enough. He hears Basil laughing in his head, making fun of him. He hears Yann wondering whether he should force Lucas to talk to him or not. He hears almost everyone in the room. It's unbearable. So Lucas concentrates and blocks everyone. It makes him feel like he's regaining calm after the storm. Until he hears one voice.

_Why is the only empty seat at the end of his table? Damn universe._

He turns his head to the left and sees a clump of brown hair. The boy is sitting at the other end of the table, six chairs away from him. Lucas is taped down. Why isn't he stuck, like the others.

_Don't get into trouble. Being a high schooler like the others._

Lucas is trying to block that voice. Not because he wants to, but because he doesn't understand why he can't.

_Quiet. Be discreet. You'll be fine this time._

The boy turns around and Lucas can't help but hold his breath. Their eyes meet and it's like time stands still.

_Oh, fuck  
_

"Oh, fuck" whispers Lucas without taking his eyes off the blue-green eyes that are looking at him. 

The boy looks away and stares at Daphne who's just moved in next to Basil. Lucas lowers his head but his eyes come back without thinking about the boy who smiles at two girls from high school who come to sit in front of him.

_He keeps looking at me... calm down, man. You can't do that crap again._

Lucas looks away, his cheeks red. That's why he doesn't like to hear other people's thoughts. He feels like he's stealing their secrets. He's not even hungry anymore. He looks at his plate and pushes his tray a little. 

When he raises his head, the boy is gone. 

"Fuck, man, you look totally exhausted, haven't you slept this weekend?" Yann asked him.

''Yes, sorry. I'm not hungry anymore. See you later."

Lucas gets up and walks out of the cafeteria. He's roaming the halls, trying to hear the voice again, but nothing helps. 

He spends the week waiting to meet him in the cafeteria, but he can't.


	2. A good time

''Free at last!" Basil screams, happy.

''Man, it's just the weekend.'' grumbles Lucas.

"Damn, Lu, you've been in a bad mood all week." Grumbles Arthur, too.

Yann shoots him in the arm so Lucas slows down to talk to him quietly.

''I'm worried, Lucas. Are you alright? Do you want me to come and see you tomorrow?"

Lucas shrugs his shoulders.

''Sorry. I'm gonna take the weekend off so I can be better company next week. Sorry, guys."

So Lucas comes out quietly, hands in his pockets and says hi to the guys before he gets to his bus stop. He's ready to sit down when he hears it.

 _You can't even do that._

He turns around, and the boy is there, leaning on the cake machine.

_Lame. You really suck. Make up your mind, it's simple, damn it._

Lucas is startled. The voice got so aggressive. He approaches and suggests his favorite cereal bars. 

''You scared the shit out of me. I'm sorry," says the boy, smiling...

_Not sorry you're here at all, though._

Lucas is smiling. He's trying to block thoughts, but nothing's working. He can't stop hearing it. So they both end up at the bus stop, eating candy bars, smoking pot.

Lucas smokes, quite a lot. Even though he shouldn't. When he smokes too much, he can't control his mind and quickly becomes overwhelmed by the voices. That's exactly what's happening now. But now he's pretty happy, because even though the guy looks at him like he's crazy, when he starts laughing at the joke a passerby is thinking of, that's what allows him to hear Chloe's thoughts before she gets to him.  
She wants Lucas. She wants to kiss him. Just like at the party on Friday. She wants to go out with him. Let's make it official. Except Lucas doesn't want to go out with her at all. He really doesn't. He only kissed her to shut the guys up. But the truth is, Lucas would rather kiss the boy next to him laughing at his joke. 

At that thought, his cheeks turn red and he gets up. He turns around slowly and sees Chloe approaching.

''I'm sorry, I have to go. I'm gonna walk home after all. ''

The boy's laughter stops immediately.

_Well done, Eliott, you've frightened him._

''It's not you, Elliot'' promises Lucas before he bites his lower lip. ''I want to get away from... an ex.''

_That must be the brunette. She's fucking looking at him like it's his trophy._

Lucas nods his head and gets up off the bench. As he passes Eliott, he also gets up and grabs his wrist.

"How do you know my name is Elliot?"

Lucas continues to walk, hoping that Eliott will leave him but he follows him and they both start walking. 

After a few minutes of walking, Eliott looks behind them and stops, forcing Lucas to stop too.

''She doesn't follow. Not bad for your ex, although a little young. So how do you know?"

"I guessed."

Those are the first words that come to Lucas' mind. "Eliott releases his grip on Lucas' wrist and takes a step back.

_Holy shit, he knows what I did. Who I am..._

Eliott looks panicked. It freaks Lucas out a little bit but he's trying not to show it. 

''I'm kidding'' says Lucas, smiling. ''I heard a girl talking to you in the cafeteria.''

Eliott breathes a sigh of relief and his face relaxes. Lucas can't help but wonder what secret he's hiding.   
But in the meantime, he's just too happy to walk in and talk to him. 

''So, Elliot. Why haven't I seen you before?"

Elliot runs his hand through his hair.

''I just got here. I had to transfer schools."

"Freshman year?"

"Senior."

Lucas looks at him in amazement.

"You switched schools six months before you graduated?"

Eliott shrugs his shoulders.

_Yep, 'cause I'm a bad boy and I'm destroying everything around me._

Lucas stares at him and looks up and down at him. He looks so sweet. He can't be that bad. If only he could just block his thoughts. But they come back uninvited.

_Fucking eliott, let him. Leave him alone before you ruin his life._

It hurts her to hear that. To hear how Eliott is so mean to himself. So Lucas grabs his hand and guides him to his apartment. He doesn't even think about it. He doesn't really know what he's doing.

What he does know is that he's now in his kitchen with Elliot.

"How about a beer?"

"Gladly."

Eliott grabs the beer and sits down around the table. Lucas jumps on the worktop and sits on it. 

_Fuck, he's too fucking handsome._

Lucas feels his cheeks turn red and he looks away from Eliott's.

''Do you live alone?'' asks Eliott between sips.

Lucas raises his head and smiles at him.

_Do not smile like that, please._

It makes Lucas smile even more. He takes a sip of beer to stop laughing at himself.

''No. I have two roommates. Mika and Lisa. They're super weirdos, but they're like my family. Mika would be my overbearing older brother, and Lisa would be my totally moon sister."

Eliott seems really interested.

"Don't your parents live around here?"

Lucas shrugs his shoulders and his smile disappears.

''Sorry, I shouldn't have asked.'' Hastily says Eliott.

_There you go, ruining a good time._

The thought makes Lucas smile even more than before. _A good time_. So it wasn't just in his head.   
He puts down his beer and comes down from the counter.

''My dad took off, leaving me with my sick mother. She had to be hospitalized, so Mika took me in."

Eliott gets up and comes one step closer, looking serious.

''How's your mother doing? Nothing too serious?"

Lucas runs his hand through her hair. He feels he can tell Elliot anything. He doesn't like to talk about his mother. He doesn't want people to feel sorry for him. But he doesn't think that Elliot will pity him.

''She has schizophrenia. Comes and goes."

He said it. And Elliot has lost all trace of good humor. He puts down his beer, not even finished, and tells Lucas he has to leave.   
Lucas doesn't even try to stop him. He can't stop eliott's last thought from playing over and over in his mind.

_Walk away now, eliott._


	3. I wasn't expecting you.

When Mika came home, Lucas was crying quietly on the couch. Mika sat down next to him and took him in her arms, without saying anything. They stayed like that for a while, until Mika asked him what was going on.

Lucas was so upset that he didn't think about controlling his mind. He only told Mika how his new friend ran away when he told him about his mother's illness.

''Okay. Maybe he got scared, you know. That's a scary word." Mika begins.

But Lucas hears it. He hears him think this guy must be some asshole who only wanted to hook up with Lucas. He hears that Mika's disappointed because the first guy Lucas brings home to the roommate is an asshole. He wonders if he should talk to Lucas about how much he likes guys.

Lucas isn't surprised. He knows that Mika's known for a long time. He wipes his tears and puts his hand on his roommate's hand.

"He was just a friend, you know."

''I know,'' mumbles Mika, not at all convinced.

"But I thought we could have been more than that," finally says Lucas before letting another sob out.

''I know, I know,'' replies Mika, gently this time.

Lucas can't help but smile when he hears Mika's " _at last_ " so loud in his head that it sounds like he said it out loud. Lucas stands up and turns around to look at him.

"Sorry it took so long."

Mika grabs him by the shoulders and holds him tight.

"I'm here if you need me, Lucas".

Lucas nods and smiles. A Machiavellian smile so high on Mika's face.

''If you want to get over that guy, I can introduce you to some nice guys. Or we can take a walk to my favourite bars and enjoy our Friday night or..."

"Thank you, Mika" cuts Lucas' hair. "I get it. But not yet."

Lucas goes into his room and slumps on his bed. He really needs to sleep. He feels his energy running out, but he can't stop thinking.

How could Elliot do this to him? How could Eliott do this to him? Why?

4:32... Lucas isn't sad anymore, he's angry. Very angry. And he's angry at himself for being so angry at a guy he doesn't even know. They met today,they just talked. Okay, they laughed. Ok, when he grabbed Lucas' wrist, his heart racing, his skin burning, and he wished he'd never lost the feeling of his hand holding him.   
But you can't fall in love that fast. You can't. 

6:58...Lucas was startled by the apartment doorbell. 

But who comes in on a Saturday morning before 7:00? He smiles as he imagines the answer: a guy plugged in to Mika's grind.

He then jumps a second time when someone knocks on his bedroom door. 

"Lucas, are you awake?" asks Mika gently.

Lucas gets up and opens his door grumbling.

''Mika, I told you I didn't want a hookup. I'm gay, but I'm not desperate yet. Thank you."

Mika puts her hand over his mouth, but it's too late. 

_He's gay._

He knows whose thought that was. What surprises him more is the happy tone that accompanies it.

Mika gives him big eyes and frowns. 

"I'm not desperate, Lucas."

"I know. Sorry, Mika. I was angry."

Mika taps him gently on the shoulder and nods his head towards the door.  
Lucas walks up the corridor and finds Eliott, still in the doorway.

"I..."

"Not here" cuts Lucas off. 

He turns around and signals him to follow him to his room. There's no way that Mika's gonna see this.

Whatever it is.


	4. It's to late

He sits on his bed. Eliott closes the door and leans on it.

_Come on, Eliott._

"So?" asks Lucas gently.

"Lucas, I'm so sorry. For my attitude. I don't want you to think it's because of your mother's illness.

"But it is," says Lucas. That sounds like a statement.

"Not really. It's because of me.''

_Say it, Elliot, say it._

''What is it, then?'' asks Lucas interested

_I'm bipolar, Lucas._

Lucas widens his eyes and his mouth opens a little. It's at a time like this he hates his gift.

"I... I... I.

"Okay, that's good," finally says Lucas.

"No wait."

''Yes. I can see you're sorry. If there's anything you want to say to me, you'll have plenty of time. I get it. It was a lot to learn. You needed time. Does it make a difference to our friendship?"

_I don't want to be your friend._

"Me neither" whispers Lucas.

"What? "

Eliott comes closer and sits down next to Lucas.

"I... I don't want to be your friend, Elliot. I want to be more."

And for the first time since he was 15, Lucas is happy to have his gift and to know what Elliot thinks about him, or he wouldn't have said that.

_It's not good for you, Lucas._

''You're good for me, eliott,'' Lucas says softly.

He leans towards Elliot's lips, but Elliot stops him.

"How do you do that?"

Lucas shrugs his shoulders, not understanding.

''It feels like you're responding to my thoughts.''

''You're thinking too hard,'' laughs Lucas. And it's true. But he knows he's gonna have to be a lot more careful not to respond to what Elliot's thinking.

Lucas bends over again, his lips touching Elliot's.

_Fucking Elliot, you got a girlfriend._

Lucas leans back immediately and watches Elliot upset. He knows he won't have to listen to the thoughts he hears, but he doesn't want to be like his father. He doesn't want to cheat. He doesn't want to hurt anyone else.

"Is that true?" Lucas asks without thinking.

"What?" says Elliot, smiling.

"Do you have a girlfriend?'

Elliot opens his mouth. Lucas understands that he has half sold. He's in a really bad way. Nobody knows what he's capable of. Not even Yann. Not even his father.

"Damn Lucas, can you read minds?'

Lucas jumps on his legs and stares at Eliott.

"Is it true?'

"Yes, it's true." He admits, bowing his head.

Lucas feels the rage building inside him. There's no way he's going to get in the middle of a relationship.

"How do you do it, Lucas?''

''Get out of here, please.'' He scolds as he points at the door.

''Wait for Lucas. I don't care about her. I've wanted to break up with her for a long time.''

Lucas feels the anger inside him. He's angry at Elliot, but he's also angry at himself for being found out so easily.

''Please leave.''

Lucas has only been this angry once before. Luckily, he was with his mother at the time. He knows how this ends. He doesn't want Elliot to see it. He doesn't want Elliot to get hurt. 

If only Elliot would listen to him. He doesn't. Eliott is closing in on him and holding him tight.

"I'm sorry."

"Go away." Lucas screams. 

But it's too late. A voice is heard in the room. His voice. In his face, Lucas understands that Elliot hears it too.   
All the thoughts of Lucas.   
lucas voice says he will never cheat, that he will go crazy, that Eliott will drive him crazy, he know the truth, that it would be so much easier to kill himself and get it over with than to continue not being able to block Eliott. 

But, Eliott is closing in on him and squeezing him even tighter. And the voices stop. 

Lucas looks into Elliot's eyes and faints.


	5. Not even a little scared

When he comes to, he's lying in his bed. Eliott holds him firmly in his arms. Lucas raises his head to look at him. Eliott is sleeping. Then Lucas rests his head on Eliott's chest and goes back to sleep.

The second time he wakes up, he is alone. On the second pillow, there is a drawing. There's a hedgehog in a bed, and a raccoon says, "Don't move, I'll be right back.

That was enough to calm Lucas, who immediately went back to sleep holding the picture in his hand.

_You hear me, Lucas?_

Lucas turns around and smiles at Eliott as he sits on the edge of his bed. But quickly, he realizes that Eliott has not spoken. He just heard him. He's completely out in the open now. 

''I have to explain,'' he says quietly.

Elliot puts his index finger over Lucas' mouth and smiles.

''I would love Lucas. But I don't want you to feel trapped. I'll wait until you're ready to explain it all to me."

"Will you wait?" Lucas asks in amazement.

Eliott nods his head.

"I broke up with Lucille," says Eliott.

Lucas gets up in his bed and sits against the headboard, next to Eliott.

"I don't want you to do this because of me."

And Elliot takes his chin and forces him to look at it.

''I should have done it a long time ago. And I wanted to be able to do this"

His lips are on top of Lucas' lips. Lucas is so surprised he doesn't react right away.   
Eliott heard all his thoughts. He knows he can hear his own and yet there he is, quietly kissing him.

Eliott bends back and looks at Lucas, looking for what he has to read his face, but Lucas bends over and kisses Eliott. Really this time. Very quickly, Lucas' tongue meets Eliot's and makes the kiss even more magical.

They part panting and Lucas can't help but laugh when he hears the Wowou resounding in his head.

They kiss again and this time, their hands walk over each other's bodies. After several caresses and long kisses, Eliott lies down on his back, forcing Lucas to put his head on his chest.

_Do you hear other people than me?_

Lucas laughs and steps back to look at Eliott.

"You can talk to me normally, you know."

And Elliot still looks surprised.

_That's juste insane._

Lucas is stroking his cheek.

"Yes, I can hear everyone."

Eliott runs his hand through his hair, looking sorry.

"It must be exhausting."

"No, I'm okay now. I can block it out so I don't have to listen to what people are thinking."

Lucas hears Elliot's mind going crazy. _Since when can he do that? How can he do that? Then why is he listening to mine?_

"Shh." Lucas laughs. "Stop thinking if you want me to answer."

He sits in a suit, and Elliot imitates him.

"I've been able to do this since I was 15. Why would you do that? I don't know. I don't know why. It runs in the family. My mom used to do it, too, before she went crazy. But my grandfather does it too, and he's fine. Me, I hate it. I don't understand what good it does to me. You want to know why I listen to you?"

Eliott nods his head.

"Because I don't have a choice."

Eliott laughs out loud.

"Don't laugh, it's true. I can't stop your thoughts from coming to me, and I don't know why."

Elliot's thinkin. 

_Have you ever had this problem with anyone else?_

Lucas slaps him on the arm. "Talk to me, Elliot. Don't make it weirder than it already is."

''Sorry. I think it's great. Have you ever had this problem with anyone else?"

"No." Lucas says, "Never. I can block everyone out except you. Besides, your voice, it's louder, too."

"Louder like this," shouts Eliott in a deeper voice.

''No, silly,'' laughs Lucas ''just louder. It's almost like you're talking in my ear."

"Like that," says Elliot, leaning over to Lucas' ear, before kissing him and then down along his jaw to his mouth.

_Should we tell him about this morning?_

Lucas breaks their kiss.

"I'm sorry about this morning."

Eliott puts one hand over his mouth, like he's talked too much.

''That's what happens when I get angry.'All my thoughts are out there for everybody to hear. It only happened to me once before, luckily I was with my mother."

Eliott's hugging Lucas, gently.

"Were those your thoughts?"

Lucas nods his head.

''It was so dark. I don't want you to think things like that because of me, Lucas."

Lucas shrugs his shoulders.

''We can't control our thoughts. Especially when we're angry."

Eliott nods his head and kisses Lucas. 

"Please don't ever hurt yourself."

He kisses him again and they lay back on Lucas' bed. 

"Why aren't you scared?" ends up asking Lucas between kisses.

"Of you?" laughs Eliott, falsely shocked.

It makes Lucas laugh.

"Of you, never Lucas."


	6. I can hear you.

Lucas and Eliott finally decide to get out of bed and take advantage of the beautiful day to go for a walk, after having had breakfast. 

It's almost noon, so finally it will be lunch.

''Finally'' Mika laughs when they get to the kitchen.

"Mika, this is Eliott."

"I know," laughs Mika. And Lucas remembers their talk yesterday and how he opened the door for her this morning.

"Nice to meet you, Mika," Eliott continues, reaching out to him.

''I guess you're all caught up,'' asks Mika suspiciously.

Elliot turns red but nods his head.

_Can I say we're together?_

Lucas smiles and nods.

''I'm sorry about that, I really like Lucas. I'm very glad he forgave me for my clumsiness and agreed to go out with me."

Mika looks at Lucas and nods to confirm so he applauds and laughs. When he passes by Lucas to let them use the kitchen, he can't help but whisper.

''For a first guy, you chose the hottest you could get. Way to go."

Eliott winked at him.

_So I'm hot?_

Lucas nods with a laugh and opens the fridge to make them dinner. Soon Eliott's arms around his waist and he kisses him on the neck.

_You are definitely the hottest of us all._

Lucas bursts out laughing and turns around.

"No way."

_Oh, yeah. Ever since I saw you, I can't stop looking at you._

''Stop it, Eliott.'' Lucas grins and smiles.

  
They spend the afternoon walking hand in hand through the streets of Paris. They've just walked into a DVD store, and already Eliott is showing a DVD, which he calls "a must-see film": "Love Actually.  
It's amazing that Lucas has never seen it. Lucas hesitates and wants to protest but Eliott knows exactly how to make him crack.

_Say yes, say yes, please say yes. Just listen to the sound of my voice and just say yes._

''Eliott, you can't control my thoughts.'' Lucas laughs ''But okay. Yeah, if it makes you happy."

So Eliott kisses him and Lucas puts his hands on his neck. He's startled when Yann's voice echoes in his head.

He turns his head towards the shop window. Yann, Basile and Arthur are there, looking at them. Totally shocked. 

Lucas lets go of Eliott's hand without thinking about it.

_Oh shit._

Lucas turns to Elliott, who looks at his friends, steps back and puts the DVD down. Lucas grabs the DVD, waves to his friends to wait, takes Eliott's hand in his and goes to the cash register.

Once paid, he puts the DVD in Eliott's backpack and they come out, still holding hands. Lucas has to concentrate twice as hard as usual so he doesn't hear his friends' frantic thoughts.

''Hi, guys.'' He says naturally.

"Hi?" replies Yann, waiting for an explanation.

"Are you okay?" asks Lucas as if everything is normal.

"Can we talk to you, Lu?" asks Yann softly.

_Go ahead, I'll wait for you._

"No," he says to Elliot. 

That startled his friends.

''Sorry. No, that's all right. We can talk here, no. This is Elliot. He's my boyfriend."

"All three boys nod their heads with their mouths wide open." Arthur and Basil scream and jump into Lucas' arms, but Yann doesn't move.

"Damn Lucas, why didn't you tell us?" he ends up saying.

"Shall we go to my place?" Lucas asks, looking at Yann.

He knew Yann would be the most hurt to learn that Lucas hadn't told them the truth about him. He didn't need to listen to his thoughts to know that Yann was suffering from not being close enough to Lucas to confide in him. 

Lucas spends an hour talking to Yann in his kitchen, explaining to him that it was too hard for him to admit it to himself, while hearing the three boys playing video games in the living room. 

_Everything it's okay?_

As he enters the living room, Lucas realizes that he hasn't heard Eliott's thoughts once, while he was with Yann. And he knows it wasn't because of the distance.  
He nods his head, but Eliott must see his face that he is disturbed.

_He does? I can leave if you want._

Lucas gets closer to Elliot and whispers a "No way" to him before he steals the console from Basil's hands.

"Elliot, I'm gonna shrivel you up," laughs Lucas.

''You'll see, man. He's too good at this game" agrees Yann.

But Elliot's already laughing.

''Okay, we'll see about that. Cheer up, baby."

Lucas bursts out laughing.

"Baby, really? You think you're gonna throw me off my game enough to win?"

Eliott raises his eyebrows.

_Well, we'll see about that._

And that's how Lucas loses, for the first time ever. He can't focus on the game, he can only hear Eliot's thoughts.

_I can't wait to be alone with you. I'm going to kiss your neck, then I'm going to undress you so I can kiss your body properly. I want to sleep with you tonight, and get naked with you._

Lucas is dropping his controller.

''Stop Eliott'' warns he's annoyed.

''Hey, man, he didn't do nothing. Don't be a sore loser" laughs Basil.

''Well, yeah, I didn't do nothing." Eliott laughs.

They're back in the game and Lucas is in the lead. He almost won.

 _It's not my fault my boyfriend's so hot he reminds me of him all the time_.

Lucas is chasing the air with his hand and concentrating on his game. Eliott is clearly winning.

 _You're so cute when you lose._  
  
_Shut up, Elliot._

Elliot is letting go of his controller. And back off like he's been slapped. 

"What's up, man?" Arthur asks.

"Did you hear that?" asks Eliott as he looks at them.

"Heard what?" worries Basil.

"Nothing," he says. "I must have been dreaming. Sorry." Eliott replies. But he looks at Lucas, who shakes his head, confirming to him that he wasn't dreaming.

Eliott gives his controller to Basil and Lucas hands his to Yann.

"You do not finish?" asks Arthur, surprised.

"We'll be back."

Eliott opens the door of Lucas' room and walks 100 paces. When he meets Lucas' look, he calms down immediately.

"What was that, Lucas?"

''I'm sorry. You were getting on my nerves. I didn't mean to be so mean."

And then Eliott walks up to Lucas and grabs his hands.

"I don't care what you said, Lucas. I'd have the same thing for you if the roles had been reversed. But why did I hear it? Why only me?"

Lucas shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know."

Eliott's holding him tight. 

"Did I make you angry?"

Lucas shakes his head real hard.

"No. I wasn't mad. It was confusing, and I wanted to win, but no, it wasn't anger."

Eliott thinks and looks at Lucas.

"Do you think you could do it again?"

Lucas shrugs his shoulders and focuses. He looks down at Eliot, but Eliot shrugs his shoulders in return.

"Sorry."

And Elliot kisses him and puts his forehead on his own forehead.

''I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done it to win. I shouldn't have used your power for that."

Lucas chuckles.

''First of all, it's not a power. And second of all, it was fun. And I hated it, and now you're making me love my gift. So, no, don't stop for me. But there's another weird thing."

"Something even weirder?"

"When I was talking to Yann, I couldn't hear you think anymore."

And then Elliot laughs and kisses him again.

"Because I was trying not to think of anything so as not to interfere with your conversation."

Lucas laughs and kisses Elliot before he goes back in the living room and they share a beer before the guys leave. 

"You're to be commended," says Basil as he hugs Elliot to say goodbye.

Lucas hits Basil on the forearm. 

''Well, it's true. You deserve it. Lucas is a great guy, but he knows all our secrets. We can't keep anything from him. So as his boyfriend, I guess it must be worse."

Eliott's thinking about it and look at Lucas, looking serious.

"Maybe it's because it's worse that I'm her boyfriend."

Lucas shrugs his shoulders and smiles. 

''Okay. Good night, lovebirds. See you Monday'' concludes Yann.

The boys settle down in the living room, in front of the DVD, sharing a plate of pasta prepared by Lucas.

''You can't put speculoos and chocolate as an accompaniment to pasta'' repeats Lucas in front of Eliott's disappointed face.

''I swear it has to be good,'' he adds.

"No poisoning on our first night, please."

So Eliott takes his plate in his lap and starts eating, defeated.

When Lucas starts crying, Eliott puts his arm around him and smiles.

_So, I told you, didn't I?_

Lucas wipes his tears and starts laughing softly.

''This movie can make me cry over the love story of two children... What the hell is that?''

"The magic of cinema." Eliott laughs. "But I swear I'd also run through an airport just to kiss you."

"No need to run," Lucas laughs as he kisses him. 

_You're so cute, baby._


	7. It's so easy

Lucas has never been in such a good mood on a Monday morning. He knows it shows on his face. He's glowing. And Yann confirms it as soon as he sees him.

"Hey, man, you look good."

"He looks in an extremely good mood on a Monday." Arthur laughs.

"You look like you've been fucking all weekend," says Basil.

Lucas is waving at him to keep his voice down.

''I didn't fuck, Basil.'' He admits.

"But?"

"Okay. Maybe we did some stuff. But mostly I'm happy. I'm just happy."

_I'm happy, too, you know._

Lucas doesn't even have time to turn around as he feels Eliott's arms around his waist.  
He turns around to kiss him and smiles at him.

"Hello, you."

"Hello, baby."

And Elliot waves to the guys while he puts his head on Lucas' shoulder. When the bell rings, he kisses Lucas twice before leaving for class.

"What was that, Lucas?" Daphne asks.

Lucas looks behind him. Daphne, Emma and Alexia look at him in amazement. Imane smiles at him, not even surprised.

"Well, what?" Basil answers in his place, "It's just Lucas and his boyfriend, Eliott."

The girls start smiling and Daphne throws herself into Lucas' arms...

"I'm so happy for you, Lucas."

Lucas gets a little overwhelmed by all the good cheer and the girls' lack of surprise, but he doesn't say anything.

  
_I'm right here._

Lucas smiling. If he didn't want Elliot to realize he was looking for him, he's screwed. He scans the cafeteria and notices him already sitting at the table with Basil.

Lucas carries his tray and comes to sit next to him. When he has finished eating, Eliott puts his hand on Lucas' thigh and draws pictures on it.  
At the end of the meal, they put down their trays and leave the cafeteria holding hands. Lucas doesn't even think. A week ago it would have been impossible for him to imagine. And yet now he can't see why he couldn't hold her boyfriend's hand between classes.

And for once, he's making up his mind and unblocking the thoughts that come to him. He feels Eliott's hand pulling at his and realizes that he has stopped walking before he walks through the cafeteria doors. He signals him to wait a second so Eliott stops. 

A bright smile appears on Lucas' face and he looks at the students sitting down eating, talking or laughing.

"Are you okay?" Eliott asks quietly as they walk out into the yard.

''Perfectly fine.'' Lucas confirms.

''How's it going? What were they saying?"

Lucas is a little surprised, but he likes that Elliot reads so well in him.

"Some people don't care. Some people think we're cute. Some people are surprised for me. Others are not at all. Some girls are disappointed that I got to you first. That's the gist of it. No hate speech. I think it's so perfect."

"I thought you wouldn't listen," says Eliott softly.

"I thought so, too. But I wanted to know." Lucas admits shyly.

''So it's nice to be able to use your power whenever you want. You're right to use it."

Lucas laughed and slapped him on the arm.

''It's not a power.''

''Oh, yeah, you're my super-boyfriend with supernatural powers.'' Eliot laughs before he kisses him.

The next day, Eliott doesn't come in. Lucas sends him several text messages that go unanswered.   
Wednesday goes the same way.

On Thursday, he decides to ask the gang for help to get Eliott's address. 

The plan is perfect. 

Basil pushes the door of the secretariat, holding his nose in a handkerchief, filled with blood... well, fake blood. Arthur starts screaming that he needs help.

The secretary jumps from behind his desk and signals him to follow him to the infirmary. Lucas and Yann take the opportunity to slip behind the desk and Lucas turns on the computer screen.

"Shit, there's a password." Yann whispers.

But first, Lucas types the password and unlocks the screen saver. He slips into the file "Students" then "senior 3" and finally clicks on "Eliott Demaury". It notes the address, closes everything and turns off the screen.

It's so easy.

They leave the secretariat and meet Arthur and Yann five minutes later, outside.

''Thanks, guys. All right, I got it. Thank you very much."

"How did you get his password?" asked Yann in amazement.

Lucas can't admit to him that passwords are the easiest to hear, because people usually recite them while writing them down.

''That was his first name. Beginner's luck."

And the boys start laughing, also wishing Lucas good luck.

Lucas leaves and the boys will tell the teachers he went home sick.

When he arrives at the address, Lucas is a little surprised. Everything is quiet. Well, on a Thursday at 1:50, that's normal. But this is really, really quiet.  
He rings the bell downstairs in the building and a female voice answers him almost immediately. 

"Yes?"

''Hello. I'd like to see Eliott."

The person seems to hesitate before answering.

"He's ill at the moment. You are?"

Lucas hesitates. Has Elliot told his family about him? I don't think so.

"I'm Lucas, a friend."

"Lucas." The woman is surprised. "Come. Third floor."

And the door unlocks. Well, maybe Elliot's finally talking about him.

When he gets to the third floor, there's a woman standing on the landing by the door on the right. Mid-40s, long-haired brunette, taller than Lucas. She looks tired.

''Hello, Lucas."

She hugs him, takes Lucas by surprise a little bit, but he manages to stutter a "Hello."

''I'm so sorry to meet you like this. I'm Audrey, Elliot's mom. He's told me a lot about you."

Lucas can't keep his smile down.

"Is he here?" he asks quietly.

She opens the door and lets him in the lobby. She starts whispering.

"He told me you know about him."

Lucas is thinking. Eliott never told him out loud. But then he realizes Lucas heard him. Lucas nods his head.

''He's depressed. He's in bed. When he's like that, there's nothing he can do. Just breathing seems insurmountable to him."

Lucas nods his head and tries to hold back the tears that come up in his eyes.

"Can I see him?"

Audrey shrugs her shoulders but points to a door on the right side of the hall. She puts her hand on Lucas' shoulder and then leaves him.

Lucas takes a deep breath, then pulls the doorknob down.

''Mom, leave me alone.'' Eliott complains in a harsh voice.

His nasty voice startled Lucas but he walks into the room. Everything is so dark. He stumbles to the bed where he guesses Eliot, under a pile of blankets.

"It's me," he says softly.

_No. He can't see me like this._

''Please go away. I want to be alone."

_Don't go away._

Eliott's thinking is tiny this time. Not at all like usual. Lucas can barely hear him, so much so that he's wondering if he's dreaming it.  
He climbs up on the bed and sits down beside Elliot, putting his arm around him to hold him as much as he can.

_You have to dream, Elliot. None of this is true. You have no right to happiness._

"I'm here," just says Lucas. "I'm here, Elliot."

And Eliott turns around and seems surprised to find Lucas next to him. He bursts into tears and Lucas pulls him up against him. Eliott holds on to his shirt and soaks it with his tears.

''Here I am, Eliott. You'll never be alone."

_I deserve to be alone._

"You deserve to be happy at least as much as you make me happy, Elliot."

_ I love you. _

Eliott is startled and puts his hand on Lucas' cheek before he starts crying again.

_I love you, eliott._

Lucas hugs Elliot as hard as he can. He feels himself calming down. The tears stop, his breathing calms down, then Lucas realizes that he is sleeping.

Lucas has been so worried since Monday that he is also exhausted, so he falls asleep, holding Eliot against him.


	8. Don't say anything, I can hear you.

It's the sound of the door opening that startled him.

''Oh, gosh, I'm sorry. I just wanted to see if you were all right." Audrey whispers.

Lucas stands up but keeps Eliott close, gently stroking his back.

"What time is it?"

''20h15. Shouldn't you be getting home?"

Lucas is feeling pale. He's looking at Elliot. For the first time, for him, Elliot looks small. He can't abandon him. 

"But you can sleep here if you want," says Audrey softly. 

''I don't have any parents to tell.'' Lucas admits.

"I know."

So Elliot really told his mother about him. He didn't just say, "I have a boyfriend named Lucas." He had to really talk about him, about his life.  
It made Lucas smile softly and he looked at his eliott again.

"Do you want to come over for lunch?" Audrey says.

But Lucas can not imagine getting out of bed without Eliott so he politely refuses. Elliot's mom gently closes the door and Lucas spends a few minutes watching Elliot sleeping peacefully. He gently kisses his cheek and Elliot opens his eyes.  
Elliot doesn't look at him, but he lifts the blanket on Lucas' side to let him in.  
Eliott hugs Lucas, putting his head in the hollow of his neck and they fall back to sleep immediately.

It is Eliott's mother who gently wakes him up. He reluctantly leaves the bed and follows her to the kitchen.

''I'm sure your presence is doing him good, Lucas. I can't touch him when he's like this."

Lucas looks at her, not knowing what to say. So she goes on and serves him coffee.

''But you have to think of yourself. I can't sign off on you missing school today."

_Of course he's gone. What'd you think? What did you expect? Nobody wants to lie in a bed and watch you sleep for days on end._

Lucas is startled. He looks at Audrey trying to smile at him, but he gets up in a hurry.

"I'm sorry," he says before he leaves the kitchen.

He knows that Elliot is awake before he opens the door, because he hears him. That's what startled him.

_Maybe he'll come back?_

_He certainly won't. You're really not worth it._

It's as if the spirit of Elliot is fighting itself. Lucas rushes to the bed, lifts the blanket and holds Elliot against him.

''Here I am, Elliot. I didn't leave. I will always be here."

And Eliot opens his eyes, and for the first time, he looks right at Lucas.

''I'm here, Eliott. You're worth it."

And Eliot jumps up slightly. It's like he's forgotten that Lucas has it in him.

_I don't want you to go through all this for me._

Lucas is forcing Eliot to look at him. He doesn't even realize Audrey is standing in the doorway.

''Eliott. I'd rather go through this with you than not have you in my life. Don't choose for me. Let me love you, just the way you are."

Eliott closes his eyes and grabs hold of Lucas. Lucas finally sees Audrey and wonders how long she's been there. 

''I promise, just today. Let me stay here, just today. I swear, I'm a good student. I never miss."

''It's okay, Lucas.'' Does she cut it off ''but just this once. I don't want it to become a habit."

"I promise." Swear, Lucas.

"Because it will happen again, Lucas. Even if it's different. I've never seen him like this during an episode.''

"What do you mean?"

"He looks serene. He looks like you found the right words to calm him down."

Lucas nods and smiles as he strokes Elliot's hair, now asleep.

Audrey goes to work and Lucas doesn't go back to sleep. At first, he takes advantage of the dim light coming through the curtains to look at everything hanging on the walls. On the back wall, there are posters of bands Lucas doesn't know, concert tickets pinned next to them.  
On the wall next to the desk, dozens and dozens of drawings are pinned. 

At 10:00, Lucas can't get into bed. He gets up slowly and approaches the drawings. They are all animals. There's usually a raccoon. Sometimes he is with a cat that looks mean, sometimes with a wolf that looks worried, sometimes with a smiling hedgehog. Lucas gets one. The raccoon is hiding behind a brick wall, and all you can see are his ears sticking out. There's a crowd of anxious-looking animals looking around, looking in all directions except one. A hedgehog raises its ear and looks happy. Underneath it, it says, "You're the only one who can hear me even when I don't say anything."

Lucas wipes away a tear that slides down his cheek. That is so true. 

_I love you so much, Elliot._

Eliott inhales loudly and strongly, which makes Lucas jump. He drops the drawing that falls on the floor and turns around to discover Eliott, sitting on his bed.

He looks totally lost. He looks at Lucas looking worried.

"How do you do it?" he asks in a hoarse voice.


	9. Thank you for being here

Lucas pins the drawing on the wall and approaches Eliott.

"What do I do?" He asks quietly.

"I heard you."

Lucas sits on the bed opposite Elliot.

"I'm sorry, I was looking at the drawings, I didn't mean to wake you."

And Elliot shakes his head.

"No. You said you loved me."

Lucas feels his cheeks turning red. He can't repress his amazement.

"No."

And then Eliot's face breaks and Lucas starts to shake again.

''Yes, of course I do. I do love you. I love you so much, Elliot. But I didn't say it. Not out loud, you didn't."

Eliot opens his arms so Lucas can curl up in them.

''I know. I heard him say it. Like whispering in my ear."

Lucas kisses him gently in the ear before whispering "I love you."

Eliott turns his head so he can look at him.

"Thank you for staying with me, Lucas."

''I didn't want to be anywhere else."

And Eliot puts his hand on Lucas' cheek and he looks up at him.

"I love you, Lucas."

Their lips are touching, very gently. It's a very gentle kiss, just to reconnect after several days of absence.

_Damn, I must smell so bad._

Lucas starts laughing in the kiss. Eliott raises his eyebrows and backs away.

''Sorry. Oh, I forgot. But it must be true."

Lucas kisses him again in small bursts.

''I don't give a shit. But okay. You go take a shower, and I'll make you some breakfast. Deal?"

Eliott smiles.

"Deal."

Lucas is preparing scrambled eggs, when Eliott's soft voice intrudes on his head.

_One day, we're both gonna be in that shower._

_Whenever you want, I promise._

_Damn it Lucas, is that you? Tell me I'm not going crazy._

_ You're not crazy. _

''Lucas! ''... screams Eliott from the bathroom.

Lucas puts down his utensils and rushes towards him. Eliott is wrapping himself in a towel.

"You're not crazy" laughs Lucas in front of Elliot's worried face.

"Oh, my God." 

Eliot looks worried, surprised but happy.

"How do you do that?"

Lucas shrugs his shoulders. 

''I don't know. I'm concentrating differently. I'm thinking about you and what I want you to hear."

"Did you know you could do that?"

Lucas shakes his head.

''No. He doesn't shake his head. My mother never talked to me about this. Neither did my grandfather."

So Eliott finishes getting dressed and joins Lucas in the kitchen.

"How far away does your grandfather live?"

Lucas looks surprised.

"He died last year."

Elliott approaches Lucas, who is thinking.

"Sorry shit. I wish I knew if there was someone else who could block my thoughts. Maybe when your mommy gets better."

Lucas starts laughing as he puts his hands on Elliot's neck.

''Why aren't you panicking? Every human being should be freaking out about this, but not you."

And Eliot kisses Lucas with a smile on his face.

"I would never be afraid of you, Lucas. I told you that."

"Because I'm a superhero?"

Eliott laughs. Lucas knows him well, even though they've only known each other a few days. He already knows almost everything about him. Except, you know...

Elliot stops thinking, but Lucas looks at him. He nods his head and puts a finger on Elliot's mouth.

''Shh. You don't have to do anything."

And Eliot kisses Lucas' finger and takes it out of his mouth.

''Last year, I changed my treatment. It made my maniac phases worse. One day in high school, I got hot. But really, really hot. So I got up from class and I took my clothes off. I ran out of the school and tried to dive into the Seine. But some teachers stopped me as I was climbing the safety fence."

Lucas tries to hold back, but then he starts laughing and apologizes. Eliott looks at him in amazement, but ends up laughing with him.

"That's it?" Lucas finally says, "That's all?"

"That's it? You're kidding?" And Eliott seems upset. "I got naked in front of the whole school, man."

Lucas stops laughing.

"Can I have some man, now?"

Eliott shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm giving you some man because you're making fun of me."

Lucas takes Elliot's hands in his own hands.

''Fucking Elliot. You're so hard on yourself. I thought you killed somebody or something."

Elliot starts laughing.

''What? You said you were a bad boy..."

"Eliott looks at Lucas and gets serious again.

''Okay. First of all, you weren't supposed to hear that, sir. I have superpowers, and second of all, I can't control my thoughts."

''You do, now,'' Lucas concludes.

''I have to. If you knew all the things I wanna think about when I'm with you, you'd get scared."

Lucas starts laughing and shaking his head.

"Don't worry, I'm thinking about it, too."

Eliott walks up to Lucas and kisses him. Their tongues immediately become intertwined. And Eliott breaks their kiss so he can kiss Lucas on the neck. 

"My mother won't be here for at least an hour."


	10. Nothing left but you

That's all it takes for Lucas to throw himself at Elliot. While their mouths never leave each other, Lucas' hands sneak under Eliott's shirt to caress his chest, then his back. Eliott breaks their kiss, just to be able to take off Lucas' shirt, and his own, before taking Lucas' mouth back on his own. He walks his hands around Lucas' thighs and grabs them to be able to lift him up against the wall.   
Lucas immediately wraps Eliott's waist with his legs, while stroking his hair. Their kiss becomes feverish. Eliott caresses Lucas' chest and undoes his belt and the button on his jeans. He slips his hand into Lucas' pants and starts to caress him through his boxer shorts. Lucas moans softly in his mouth.

Lucas moans again, but in protest and moves Eliott back violently.

Eliott seems lost, but his mother clears her throat.

''You seem much better, Elliot.'' She laughs.

Elliot looks at her and then at Lucas trying to close his pants.

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

''Did you finish early?'' He says as he picks up his shirt off the floor.

His mother looks at him smiling and puts a hand on his shoulder.

''I finished early. I was worried about you, honey."

And then she looks at Lucas as he puts his shirt back on.

"I wouldn't have."

Lucas turns peony red, and Elliot wonders if he'll ever look normal again.

_ This is your fault. _

Eliott laughs softly and smiles at Lucas before he looks at his mother.

''Well, I'm fine. I took a shower and I even ate. Now we're gonna go to my room."

He takes a step down the hall, but his mother blocks his path.

''Oh, no. Sit down."

Eliott is surprised by his serious tone, but he sits down next to Lucas, around the kitchen table. His mother makes three coffees and joins them in giving them a cup.

''Okay. Don't think I'm embarrassed that I found you like this."

_I'm embarrassed_

_I'm embarrassed, too._

Eliott and Lucas look at each other and smile as they hold hands.

"But we're gonna have to set some rules."

"Mommy" moans Elliot, but she's waving at him to shut up.

"No sex in the kitchen."  
  
"We weren't having sex," protests Elliot.

_Eliott, don't push it!_

_I'm sorry._

_It's funny, you're a cranky thinker as well as you are._

''Eliott? "Eliott, concentrate, this is important. No foreplay in the kitchen either. Or anything in my bedroom. Okay?"

"It wasn't our idea" Lucas says quietly.

"You didn't, I can believe it."

"Hey, neither do I," protests Eliott.

"Okay. So not in the kitchen, not in my room. And please don't rush into anything. Just be patient. And always be safe. If you need condoms."

"Mommy, stop," says Elliot, pretending to stand up.

''Sit down, Elliot. I want you to feel free to ask me anything you need."

''I need to finish this conversation, Mommy.''

Audrey turns to Lucas.

''My son is a baby. I'm sure you understand that I just want you to be safe."

"Yes, I understand," nods Lucas gently.

''So, I don't know anything about relationships between two men, but I have a colleague who...''

"It's okay," Lucas cuts, "my roommate is gay and will be happy to answer our technical questions, if we have any."

"Perfect." Audrey concludes before she gets up and hugs Lucas, "Welcome to the family."

"Mommy!" protests Elliot.

She looks at him with a black look in her eyes.

"Well, what?"

_I'm really sorry about my mom._

_I love your mother._

Audrey looks at them funny.

''Sounds like you're having a quiet conversation. It's so cute. Okay, I'll let you guys finish your stuff."

"Mom!"

Eliott gets up and pulls Lucas into the living room.

"Let's just watch a DVD.

_ Is that what they're calling it these days? _

And Elliot laughs and holds Lucas close...

"Won't you join us, Audrey?" he asks for Lucas as he heads into the kitchen.

_"Why?"_

Lucas puts his hand over his boyfriend's mouth and looks at his mother joining them. When the movie is over, she tells them she's going out with a friend tonight. 

"Okay, be careful, my loves."

Elliot sighs loudly when the door slams.

"Do I dream where your mother called us her loves?"

"Shut up," says Elliot, laughing, before he gets serious. "Tell me, I was wondering something."

"Yes?"

"Didn't you hear him come in earlier?" Eliott is surprised.

''Yes, of course, but I preferred that she saw me half-naked, her son's hand in my boxers." Lucas is blushing. "No. Of course not, idiot. I didn't hear her until she was surprised to surprise us."

''I thought you were supposed to be concentrating on blocking it out? This must be really complicated for you."

And Lucas walks up to Elliot and strokes his cheek...

''You really are wonderful. No, I don't need to focus. When you touch me, my brain goes offline and I can't hear anything. Not even you."

"Not even me?" Eliott sounds disappointed.

"When you touch me, I can't even hear myself think," smiles Lucas.

Eliott nods his head.

"Then for once, we're the same."

And Eliott kisses him and hugs him as hard as he can.

"Thank you."

Lucas is smiling against his cheek.

''You're welcome. Why?"

"For being here. For helping me get through my episode... You wondered why you had the gift... Frankly, I don't know, but I do know that it helps me a great deal. "If I were an egomaniac, I would think you only got it so you could help me."

Lucas is kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Why?" laughs Eliott, as he says.

"So you don't think I'm a freak. To make me love this gift. You're able to make me love something I've always hated. If it's only to help you, that's good enough for me. You give my superpower a reason"

"And you give my life a reason"

"I love you, Eliott."

And Eliot gets up from the couch with a big smile on his face and walks to his room.

_Come and show him to me, so..._


End file.
